More Than Just a Partner
by Lelo07
Summary: When Deeks finally tells Kensi how he feels, does she feel the same?  Does he pick the wrong time to tell her?  What happens after he does?  Does their 'thing' become official?  Or, do they give up on it?  Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

"So not a gold Rolex?" Callen and Sam had been going back and forth all day.

"Still don't get it."

"Or a cool car?"

"It's more complicated than that, G."

"Sprinting through burning car debris wearing designer clothes to take down a bad guy?"

"Swagger." Sam nods.

"Swagger. Callen nods back.

Kensi walks into the area and leans against the pillar, looking at the duo on the couch and her partner, comfortably seated on the chair nearby.

"Bates said you swore off all female partners, is that true?" Kensi questions Deeks

"Well I don't really think of you in that sense of the word... I mean your clearly not a male, because you've got the..." he gestures to her body, more specificly her breasts, earning him a suspicious look from his partner. "haha, clearly..."

He composes himself, "I don't know, your Kensi."

"Oh, Okay... welcome home, I think." She walks away.

"No, no, no, that's not, that's not what I meant!" he's now raising his voice, calling after her, "I didn't mean it like that, It's supposed to be a compliment, because, females, well I would be... Come on! Kensi!" He turns and looks at Callen and Sam, "Can you please back me up on this?"

"Game is lookin" Callen starts.

"Game recognizes nothing." finishes Sam

The sound of a petite woman's footsteps can be heard passing by. "Hetty, please tell me you have advise for this."

"Haters gonna hate." is the only response she gives him.

_Quoted from "The Debt" I don't own NCIS LA but this is my WHN from the episode. I've wanted to write this for a while now, and just haven't had the time._

The next few days go by without a hitch. Kensi's still a little upset at him, but he's not sure why. It's either from him lying or him kind of sorta saying she wasn't a girl.

He had meant that in a good way, but should have been watching his mouth just in case something slipped. He didn't, and of course it did.

They were just finishing up a case where he and Kensi had yet again, had to go undercover as a couple in a night club. She was wearing this sexy purple and black dress with heels that together made her legs look ten miles long.

He tries not to think about where her gun is, if he's only unable to see skin from the mid thigh to just above her breasts.

He's pretty sure she caught him googling at her though because the next thing he knows she's giving him an elbow in the arm.

They were supposed to be a couple going out to celebrate, what, they didn't know. They just know their suspects were known to hang out here on friday nights.

"Leave it to our suspects to hang out where everyone in Los Angeles seems to be tonight." Kensi remarks under her breath.

They were trying to make their way through the dancing mob. It was packed and he kept her close, holding either her hand or linking his arm through hers. She brushed it off as part of the cover.

_God, why do I have to be partnered with the hottest agent in law enforcement? _

He restrains himself from looking at her ass again as she leads the way in front of him. And he's glad he does.

She pulls him along and she slips a little on something on the floor. He's paying attention and grabs her before she goes down. She's leaning against his chest and quickly straightens her self up. Clearly embarrassed by the little slip up, literally. She goes to move away but the crowd pushes her towards him, and they end up standing, almost touching,

_Okay, so I slipped, at least Deeks was there. It could have been a whole lot worse, we could have been wearing those stupid surveillance buttons and everyone would have seen me. Okay we have to keep going, we're barely inside the club... Woah hey, watch it jerk!_

A man pushes past her causing her to spin into Deeks, they're almost touching and she can feel his breath on her neck. With these heels on, she was only about half an inch shorter than him. Looking into his eyes, her heart skips a beat.

_Why did I just get that strange feeling. I don't have feelings for Deeks. He has pretty eyes and great hair. Anyone who doesn't agree is legally blind._

She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out, he seems to sense her uneasy state and takes the lead. Eventually they get to their corner booth where they can see the entire dance floor.

She reaches up and presses the button on her ear wig to connect her to ops.

"Hetty, we have a problem. Even if we do see the suspects come in, there's no possible way to get to them. We just now made it over to the booth."

"Sit tight Kensi, we're covering all exits, just let us know when he comes in and which door he goes out." She hears Callen's voice over the earpiece.

"Got it." She turns off the wig. They're not usually supposed to do that, but the way it echoed the noise of the club back to her was too much to handle. She sees Deeks do the same.

"Great. I hate playing the sitting and waiting part. It's like a stakeout."

"Hey, at least we're not in some smelly car living on fast food. And I wouldn't be sitting this close to you wearing that very, sexy dress." He says as he eyes her up and down. She's not sure if he's being serious or joking.

_He said the dress was sexy. I even agree with that. Don't make a big deal out of it. You're partners._

They have to keep the act up, and in turn have to order drinks, which he learns Kensi is good at disposing.

They're not allowed to drink on the job. So when she's been fake sipping on it long enough, she dumps it into some lucky, overly drunk passer by's cup. He doesn't even notice it at first.

"Sneaky, I like it." he gives her a goofy grin and she rolls her eyes.

_Why the hell can't she take a compliment! Okay so I joke around a lot, that doesn't mean I can't be serious sometimes._

She did accept the compliment he gave her after he was shot in the chest and he called her 'Wonder Woman'.

Finally, around two thirty am, they see their suspects enter and proceed to the bar.

"Callen, back left exit, coming out now." Kensi reports over the wig.

They hear a lot of indistinguishable noises, then finally, "We got them. The ops over, back to base."

They slide out of the booth and leave the club. He's not surprised when she pulls her hand away this time.

"We're not undercover anymore."

"So." he attempts to reach for her hand again, but stops. It won't be worth it. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down at the ground as they walk out of the club.

_Grrrrr... Why do I always have to be so mean to him. It's not like he did anything wrong. So what if he'd wanted to hold my hand until we got out. Nobody would have known and I wouldn't feel so guilty, I hate when he does this. He looks like some lost puppy with his tail between his legs._

They get into Callen's car and to do so, they have to crawl into the back seat. This is made very difficult by the fact that her dress barely covers her butt, and the other agents are all guys.

She manages to get in and has to sit uncomfortably close to Deeks. Callen had felt the need to bring a go bag with him tonight this took up about half of her seat and the seat beside her. She had to sit in the middle, which was uncomfortable in any vehicle, including this one.

She watches as Deeks climbs in and the look on his face when he realizes how close she's sitting, then seeing she can't move, he leans against the window. He knows she probably wants her space, they'd had to sit together all night and not argue, and one slip now, while they were in a confined space, could be catastrophic.

They both fall asleep on the ride home, and he's pleasantly surprised to find her leaning against him, using his shoulder as a pillow. It'd been a long day, and they'd still have to go inside and change, fill out a report, and then maybe get two hours of sleep before starting again.

The car is pulling up to Mission when he decides to wake her up. "Kensi." She doesn't budge, so he shifts a little and she just seems to get closer. Her warm body against his felt so good, but he had to end it before it got awkward. "Kensi, wake up." She sits up and he flinches as her hands immediately go to her upper thigh, where his suspicions of where her gun was were confirmed.

She just glances at him awkwardly then the mask is back. They climb out of the incredibly tiny back seat and wince as their tired muscles argue against them standing so abruptly. They'd only had to cross LA, but it'd taken nearly an hour, and that was after three hours, even though he'd enjoyed them, sitting next to his partner. Sam must've fallen asleep too, because he stretches and yawns as they get out and walk back inside. Kensi and Deeks grab their clothes and Kensi decides to just shower there. Sam and Callen convince Hetty that the reports will be better if the do them after they're well rested, and so it's just Kensi and Deeks there.

They shower in about the same amount of time and end up back in the bull pen.

"Sorry about earlier Deeks." he's not quite sure what she's apologizing for, but just shrugs. "I was just trying to get out of there."

"I know. I should have known. You're just really hard to work with sometimes, Sam and Callen don't ever understand it either, which doesn't help." He wishes he wouldn't have said that last part, knowing she'd take it the wrong way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oh yes, she was fuming mad. "I'm a great partner. Are you just saying you wish you'd been partnered with another guy? Well I'm just as good as any of them, better then most." She wasn't bragging, and they both knew that. She was one of the best agents of any gender.

"I think I should go now." He just slinks back, retreating out to his car. _Hopefully she'll be over this in a few hours when we come back in._

Yeah, he should know better than that.


	2. Chapter 2

They come back in at nine, Kensi hasn't said anything to him yet, obviously she's mad.

_Shit, that's not how it was meant to go!_

He should have thought about what he was saying before he said it. Blurting stuff out when you're running on fumes usually doesn't turn out well, especially if you're talking to a sleep deprived Kensi Blye.

He looks across at her, and decides to try and explain to her. "I'm sorry about last night. It didn't come out right.."

"Oh, I think I got your point." there was clearly no ground to gain with her right now so he just sighs.

"Okay, I'm going to shoot if you want to join." he figures at least she wouldn't be shooting him.

She starts following him to the shooting range.

"You think all women are the same."

"No, Kensi that's not what I was trying to say," they're entering the doors of the shooting range at this point. Callen and Sam turn to look at them.

"What? You weren't saying women were harder to work with than men? Because that's what it sounded like to me!" She was basically screaming at him.

"Did you seriously bring a homicidally angry Kensi to the shooting range, Deeks?" Callen isn't completely joking about this.

"I say we retreat before this gets ugly, G" The two senior agents had noted the hostile energy in the bull pen and had come down here, but apparently their partners were going to follow. They leave the shooting range and stand in a spot where they can see in, but Kensi and Deeks can't see them.

"Kensi, I said _you_ were more difficult to work with. Not women in general."

"Oh, because that's better." She walks into a stall and loads her gun. She hears Deeks behind her. "What?"

"You don't get it do you?" She's confused.

"What is there not to get, Deeks. You don't want me as your partner anymore. I don't think standing there's going to help. Just go talk to Hetty and leave me alone, okay!" She turns back and reaches for the sound mufflers.

She senses he's still behind her and turns around. She leans against the ledge and crosses her arms in front of her.

"Kensi, how many times do I have to tell you? I didn't mean it that way." She just looks at him and doesn't say anything this time.

He walks up and leans towards her, putting a hand only an inch away from either of her hips and searches her eyes. She's off guard and looks completely confused.

"Does Deeks realize she's still within arms length of a loaded gun?"

"Yeah, I don't think he cares though." Callen watches as Deeks leans in closer.

He's surprised when she doesn't immediately push him away, so he takes it as a sign to continue. He leans so there's about half an inch between them. Sam and Callen are watching closely. This is not what they suspected was going to happen.

The scruff of his beard tickles her jaw as he whispers in her ear. "I said you were difficult to work with, and yeah it would be easier working with a guy, but not for the reason you're thinking. I think working with anyone else would be easier, but I would hate it. It would be easier working with someone else, because I wouldn't have to worry about being attracted to them. I wouldn't have to worry about falling head over heels for anyone else, because nobody's ever made me feel how I do around you." As he pulls back he kisses her cheek.

Callen and Sam are trying to figure out what Deeks is saying while he's practically laying on top of her standing up. Judging by the look on her face, it was something important. Her eyes got really big and her jaw dropped a little. What they couldn't see from their angle was when his lips touched her.

Looking into her face, he's relieved to see she's not angry. She looks more in shock. He exhales slowly, now that the huge weight was off his chest.

_What the hell just happened! Did he just... Oh. My. God..._

Kensi can't even think any more, she tries to say something but no words come out. He looks her in the eyes for a few seconds, then leaves her in there by herself.

_Well, it didn't start as planned but I think it ended better than anticipated, I think._

Deeks walks out and looks at Sam and Callen standing there. They'd probably watched the whole thing, but how much could they see from there? He turned around and quickly realized they'd been able to probably see everything.

"I don't know what you just said to her, but I don't think I've ever seen that look on her face before, Deeks." Callen has to comment on this.

"What did you say?" Sam pushes as the three of them head back to the bull pen.

"Ah, nothing." He lies, but they don't push anymore.

They hear Kensi fire her gun three times as they walk away. Deeks isn't sure if that's a good or bad thing and decides to play it safe.

Kensi heads to the gym to burn off some energy she doesn't really have to begin with. She just needs to be alone right now to sort things out. What did he mean by that? He said he was attracted to her and she made him feel different than anyone else did.

The words that really struck her was when he'd basically said he was falling head over heels for her. Did that mean he though of her as more than just a partner?

She finally decides the punching bag has taken enough of a beating and goes to take a cold shower. She decides she'll have to talk to him later, but she had to think of what she would say first.

Callen and Sam left to chase some small lead, it wasn't even worth going up to ops to discuss, so it was just him in the bull pen.

He'd seen Kensi heading to the gym and decided to go out for a little fresh air. He needed it.

_I don't think she's mad, her eyes didn't look mad, but sometimes she over-processes things and then gets mad about them because she's twisted them around somehow._

He doesn't even try to go there, but he ends up at Kensi's favorite little coffee shop around the corner. He orders himself a latte, and then orders Kensi her favorite coffee and donuts. It couldn't hurt to be safe.

Arriving back at Mission, he and Kensi are the only ones there, and they both just happen to be walking into the bull pen at the same time. She kind of gives him a sideways glance, but it was so much softer than usual. She starts writing her report of the night before. There wasn't much to write, Callen and Sam did most of it.

She sees Deeks still standing at her desk and looks up at him. He just smiles and hands her a coffee and holds out the bag of donuts, letting her choose. She gives him a little half-smile thing, trying not to let her face get too red. She takes the chocolate filled donut with chocolate frosting.

"Thanks." she says quietly before going back to her work. She notices he'd gone to her favorite coffee shop, and picked both of her favorite types of donuts. She's glad it doesn't take her much effort to write this one, she's got a major headache right now.

Deeks watches as she eats the donut and drinks her coffee. She definitely wasn't mad. That was a start. She wasn't really talking, but then again, he didn't know what to say either, so they enjoyed the mutual silence.

That silence ended as Sam and Callen walked in. "Hetty, no. We work fine as it is."

"A little change is a good thing, Mr. Hanna."

"But Hetty..."

"No buts, Mr. Callen."

"What's going on?" Kensi finally breaks her silence.

"Hetty thinks we need new seating arrangements." replied Sam in an annoyed tone.

"It will be beneficial to your partnerships." Hetty says. "Now, all of you, out. Team exercise."

They know she's not using a tone to be argued with and grab their gym bags.

Sam and Callen hit the hoops leaving Kensi and Deeks to spar. The coffee and donuts had given her an energy boost and she quickly had Deeks pinned.

"Nice, Kensi." Callen comments. She had Deeks on the ground in less than two seconds. One of her personal bests.

She moves to let Deeks up but he has other ideas. He wraps a leg around her hip and pulls her down into him before flipping her over.

Deeks was laying on top of her and she was breathing, hard. He just held her down and she looked up into his eyes. They didn't need words. A grin crosses her face and she repeats the motion. But this time she places a knee between his legs, daring him to move.

He laughs a little. "Okay, you win, can you move your leg now. I'd kinda like to have some dignity left here."

She moves off of him but doesn't break eye contact as she holds out a hand to help him up.

"Is that what you would call team bonding, Sam? To me that looked like a little more than just sparring."

"To each team their own." Kensi was glad Sam wasn't pushing anything like Callen. She and Deeks hadn't even said anything, why would she tell him. Okay, so Deeks had said something. She hadn't.

The group heads back to the bull pen, afraid as to what Hetty was doing.

Kensi happily realizes her desk hasn't moved, but then looks at the rest of the desk tops, seeing where everyone else was.

Callen's desk was directly across from hers, Sam's was pushed right next to it. Not a crack between the tops.

She glances over and realizes Deeks' desk was in the same position, right next to hers. Meaning they were now going to be sitting only a couple feet apart. Was Hetty trying to make her go insane?

"Really, Hetty? You know I like my personal space." Sam complains, but takes his seat anyway.

Deeks leans in and whispers in Kensi's ear as he passes. "I'm not complaining." And he's glad he looked over his shoulder as he passed, because her face was priceless. A mix of disbelief and if he wasn't mistaken, happiness? Yeah, Kensi definitely liked this, she wasn't going to say it though.

Deeks says something out loud, just so the other guys wouldn't notice him being too quiet. "Hello, new neighbor, nice weather we're having, isn't it." He says this with his horrible English accent.

Kensi rolls her eyes as she sits down and pretends to be annoyed. But his day gets a whole lot better the second they guys turn around and she gives him a real smile. She reaches up onto his desk and places her hand on his and squeezing it quickly before pulling back and acting like she's rearranging stuff on her desk.

Back from the safety of her own little area, Hetty smiles at this. She sees the look on Deeks and Kensi's faces, and can't help but be proud of herself for picking just the right day to do this. She had eyes and ears everywhere. Including the camera in the shooting range.

_Ha ha... I love Hetty, she always knows what to do._


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day is pretty boring. Filling out over due paper work until their eyes cross.

Callen is the first to leave, as usual. "Night, Sam. See you two tomorrow morning." he looks between them and sees nothing, they just nod and go back to their work.

Callen doesn't know what he was looking for. He knows something happened in the firing range, but they hadn't really talked since. He'd seen that little light in Kensi's eyes in the gym though. Maybe he was imagining it, they didn't seem any different now.

Hetty, Eric, and Nell soon follow. Kensi is determined to finish her last report. It's way over due and who knows what's going to happen tomorrow.

She lets out a sigh and rolls her stiff shoulders and neck. _Almost done._ She tells herself as she fills out the bottom of the official document.

Deeks stands up, and she stays focused on the report. She jumps when she feels his hands on her shoulders. He starts rubbing her neck and she wants to tell him to stop, but nobody is around to see, and it feels really good.

She finishes writing and looks back at him. He sees she looks a little pale. "You feeling okay?" he puts his hand on her head.

"It's just a migraine. Probably from all the reports. I'll be fine." He gives her a skeptical look. Her migraines were known to get bad really fast. So fast that usually they sent her home if she started to get one. They usually ended up with her throwing up and having all the symptoms of the flu, minus the fever.

"Kensi, you're not driving home tonight."

"I'm fine." she repeats and as she places the newly finished file in her out box. As she reaches across the desk, Deeks grabs her keys.

She jumps up. "Deeks! Give those back!" he holds them above his head and out of her reach, she tries anyway.

He grabs her waist and pulls her into him. He takes advantage of the fact that she's off guard to lean in and kiss her behind the ear.

She looks at him in shock for a few seconds then smiles and closes her eyes. She shakes her head and then looks back up at him. "Okay, you win this one. But we're taking my car."

"Really? You're going to let me drive your car?"

"It's either that or we go to your place. You have to have a permit to park on my street, remember. And my neighbor's mother is using my driveway this week."

"Hmmmm" he acts like he's debating which decision he wants to make.

"Deeks, it's my car or I drive myself!" She pulls back and grabs her bag waiting for him. He decides not to agitate her more. Grabbing his bag they walk out of OSP together.

On the way home, Kensi decides she's glad she let Deeks drive her. Her migraine is getting worse and she can't see well any more. "Great, optic migraine." She says as she closes her eyes and leans back the seat a little.

Her head is throbbing by the time they pull up on her street. Deeks helps her to the door, and notices how bad this is.

"Kensi, do you need to go to the hospital?" He's getting more and more concerned. She doesn't show anyone her pain and this is obviously bad if he can see it on her face.

"No, I've had these before, I'll be fine." He sits down next to her on the couch and turns out the light that probably wasn't helping. She leaned into his shoulder and he covered her with the blanket from the back of the couch.

She keeps shifting uncomfortably, "Kens, you probably should go to bed. You'd sleep a lot better there." She nods against his shoulder and he helps her up, but right as they're getting to the bedroom, she pulls away and takes off to the bathroom.

He's right on her heels as she barely makes it to the toilet. He hands her the mouth wash and rubs her back. "Feel any better?"

"Not really."

She goes back to the bedroom and pulls on pajamas in the dark. Deeks had gone to get her a glass of water.

"Here, try to drink a little bit. I know you don't feel like it, but it will help calm your stomach." He hands her the glass and sits on the bed beside her.

"You're not leaving are you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope, not now that I've seen how sick you are."

She doesn't argue. It's nice having someone to take care of you when you're sick.

She manages a couple more sips, and then sits the glass on the bedside table.

He slides a little closer and rubs her temples, it seems to help because she relaxes and closes her eyes. Her head ended up on his chest and he didn't want to wake her, so he slowly slid down and covered both of them with the blanket and fell asleep too.

Kensi wakes up and the first thing to register is her massive head ache. The second was the warm body beside her. The third was her churning stomach. She sits up quickly and heads to the bathroom.

The little bit of water she'd drank apparently hadn't agreed with her and came back up. She feels someone holding her hair back and she sighs. This isn't going to be a good day.

"I take it you're not feeling better." She shook her head and leaned against his leg, not quite having the energy to stand up.

He helps her to her feet and she still is seeing spots.

"Deeks, I might need to go to the doctor, but I can't drive."

"I'll take you." he replies instantly.

He walks out to the kitchen as she climbs back into bed and picks up his phone. "Hello Mr. Deeks"

"Hi, yeah Hetty, I think I'm going to be a little late. Kensi has one of her optic migraines and she needs me to take her into the doctor."

"Take the day off, both of you. I'll see you here Monday morning."

He hangs up the phone just as Kensi finishes making the doctors appointment.

She feels helpless, when Deeks comes in and gets her clothes from her closet and hands them to her. She puts them on and somehow manages to make it to the living room.

"Kensi, do you mind if we stop by my place real quick? I need to change."

She shakes her head, immediately regretting moving it so quickly.

He helps her up and starts getting even more concerned when she seems to lean into him, unable to even walk on her own. He manages to get her into the car.

"Kensi, keep talking to me, you look like you're going to pass out."

"Change the radio station." He smiles at her response. The static on the speakers changed to techno music.

They pull up to his apartment and she squints at it. She's never seen his house before, and isn't surprised to see the ocean in his back yard.

He pulls on the first thing he sees and is back in the car with her in less than three minutes.

"Okay, so where's your doctor's office?"

She guides him there. He helps her out of the car, into the office, and into one of the chairs in the waiting room.

He walks up to the window at the nurses station. Usually he'd try to flirt, but he couldn't stop worrying about Kensi.

"Can I help you."

"Yeah, she called earlier to make an appointment, Kensi Blye?"

"Ah, yes, here are her forms if you could fill them out."

He takes the clip board and starts filling out the information.

"How do you know all that?" she asks glancing at him as he scribbles in her personal information.

"You're my partner. Don't tell me you don't know this stuff about me by heart now too."

She nods and puts her head back down against her hand.

She signs the bottom and he takes it back up.

They wait about ten minutes and he pulls her into his shoulder, wrapping an arm around her. They sit there in silence. He doesn't know what else to do to help her feel better.

"Kensi Blye" A tall dark haired doctor comes in. He has a middle eastern accent.

He helps Kensi to her feet and she hesitates. "You want me to come with you?"

"Uhh..." she stops and thinks for a second, knowing she'd want to be with him if the positions were reversed. "maybe... yeah."

He keeps his arm around her shoulder as she leans into him. They reach the examination room and he has Kensi sit in the chair.

"So you have another migraine?"

"Yeah, but I've never had one this bad. I can't even stand up."

"Hmmm... I'll be right back."

the doctor leaves Kensi and Deeks in there. He shuts off the main lights, leaving the lamp beside her on.

"Thanks." she says as she opens her eyes a little more.

"So this one's pretty bad, huh?"

"yeah."

"Why didn't you say something last night?"

"Because I hate the ER. And the chance that I actually would have been seen by this morning would have been slim."

He knows she's right. The hospital was known for it's hours of waiting in the ER, and even then sometimes you only saw a nurse.

They hear the knock on the door and she closes her eyes as he reaches to flip the switch as the doctor opens the door.

"We'd like to run a few tests, just to make sure it's not something more serious. When was the last time you ate solid food?"

"Yesterday, around three."

"And what was that?"

"A coffee and donut."

"Okay, so I see you haven't changed you're diet." He runs a few tests to make sure it's not a concussion, then takes some blood.

She leans the chair back further, and Deeks walks up and starts rubbing her head. She looks up at him and grins a little before shutting her eyes. The doctor comes back in about half an hour.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is you're slightly diabetic. The good news is that it's not serious and you're low diabetic. That just means you have to make sure you eat enough to keep up with you're insulin. Have you recently changed you're eating habits?"

"Yeah, I'd been trying to eat healthier. I was staying away from sugar, but still had the occasional candy bar or something."

"What time did this migraine start?"

"I started to feel it a little before I ate, but I just blamed it on being on the computer and writing for too long. It didn't get really bad until on the way home, around nine."

"You've probably been having sugar cravings too." she gives the doctor a skeptical look, she had been really craving high sugar contented foods recently, "Sometimes in cases like these, cravings are your body's way of telling you that you need sugar soon."

He gives her a list of things she needs to do and makes her eat a sugar tablet before checking her blood again.

"You already look better." Deeks says smiling as he sees her becoming more and more alert.

"I feel a lot better." she grins mischievously at him, "and now you can't yell at me for eating candy and sugar loaded coffee."

"Eating more sugar doesn't mean chocolate. Honey has a lot of sugar in it. So do fruits."

The doctor comes in as he's telling her this. "you should listen to your..." he pauses waiting for Kensi to finish.

"Partner. We're just partners." Deeks tries not to feel to disappointed by this, remembering she'd probably want to keep anything going on between them a secret.

"Yes, well your _partner_ is right. There's a lot of healthy ways to get sugar, but you seem to manage with the way you're going, so I'm not going to push it. As long as you stay in shape."

They leave the doctors office and head to a breakfast place along the beach that Deeks has been raving about for the past month.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was until now." Kensi says as they walk into the little diner.

They order at the counter and get it to go. Kensi's confused why he doesn't want to eat here until he returns with a beach blanket from the shop next door.

"That's probably the ugliest blanket I've ever seen."

"I know, but it was either this, or one the color of baby puke."

They sit down on the tie dyed blanket with splotches of dye all over, apparently done by an amateur.

"This is nice." Kensi finally says looking out at the ocean, the sun reflecting off the water, the sound of ocean waves crashing, and not a soul in sight.

"I knew you'd like it. I'm just glad to see you're feeling better. You scared me there Kens."

"What do you mean?"

"You never let your guard down. Even when you've got the flu and I know how bad it is, but you never let it show."

"Oh, I'm okay now." she turns away.

"Kensi, it's not something to be embarrassed about. You were really sick."

she just nods and looks back at him. "When do we have to go back in?"

"Monday."

"You got us the whole day off?"

"Yup, actually I didn't even ask for it, just said we'd be late. Hetty is in a good mood apparently."

"Well we don't really have a case. And we both finished our paper work yesterday."

"Yeah, now we have the whole weekend to ourselves."

"Did you know that the team in Washington DC only has to work Monday through Friday?"

"What! That's totally unfair!"

She laughs at him. "What?"

"You sound like a little kid, Deeks"

He just smiles and finishes his waffle on a stick, covered in chocolate that was starting to melt.

"So what are you planning on doing on your day off?"

She looks at him, a little surprised, then gets an idea.

"Well, I didn't have any plans for this weekend, but the weather's nice, maybe just hang out at the beach."

"Really? I never pictured you as the type to just hang out at the beach."

"I'm not, but you like it, and I've always kind of wanted to see you surf."

His eyes light up and an excited smile crosses his face. "Really?"

"Am I not speaking English? Yes, Deeks, really."

He stands up and grabs her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Then let's go change."

They stop at his place on the way and he puts his surf board and bathing suit into her car.

"That better not leave a mark anywhere in or on this car."

Oh, yes, the old Kensi was back, feisty as ever.

They change at her place, and she pulls a skirt and short sleeved plaid shirt on over her bathing suit.

"Oh, come on? Not even a peek?" He says as he sees her come out, completely covered.

"Huh, maybe the clothes can stay on all day..."

"let's go!" he says as they walk out her door and towards her car, he's wanting to see what she has on underneath those clothes... wait a second, "You actually own a skirt?"

She looks down at the white flouncing mini skirt. "Yeah, why does that surprise you so much?"

"I've never seen you wear one before."

"Well they're not exactly appropriate for work, and we've never really done anything outside of work where I would want to wear one."

He decides she's right.


	4. Chapter 4

She grabs her bag out of the back and is putting it on her shoulder when Deeks grabs it as he walks by with his surf board. She half growls at him, trying to seem annoyed, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face long

He spread the blanket on the still deserted beach. "you gonna let me put the sunscreen on you this time?"

"Maybe." she gives him a seductive smile.

He finds it hard to breathe as Kensi starts taking off her shirt.

The first thing he sees is the belly button ring. Two little crystals are at the ends. The top one is red and the bottom is white. The next thing he sees is her well toned abs. She wasn't ripped, but that was good. It was kind of a turn off if a girl looked like a body builder. No, Kensi's were perfect. Kensi was perfect in general.

Then he sees the top. It's a simple black bikini, no scratch that. It's a super sexy, extremely tiny, black bikini and he has to actually force his eyes away. He looks up at her face.

Her hair was still pulled back and straightened from the night before, and her black eye makeup was still there too. She'd pulled off the skirt while he was distracted by her face. He notices the skirt being kicked behind her and looks down. The bikini didn't cover much skin at all. He wasn't going to complain.

She starts to feel a little exposed, standing there in her bikini while he's almost fully clothed. He seems to sense this and starts pulling off his shirt.

The fine line of hair that trails to below his low rise swim trunks catches her eye. Usually body hair freaked her out, but this was sexy. Just enough to leave her wanting to see where it led.

Next she sees his well defined abs. It's not that she hasn't seen them before, she's just never seen them in the end of summer, when his skin is a delicious caramel tone.

He catches her staring at his body as the shirt comes off his head, and he just steps a little closer, they're still a few feet apart. "What do you want to do now?" She gets an idea and bends down to get something out of her bag and knows Deeks is staring either at her ass, or at her breasts.

She stands back up and places the bottle in his hand. "Oh, hey, wait, no fair! This is spray on!" She just smiles at him.

He sprays it on her back first, holding the bottle too close on purpose, making clear sunscreen drip down towards her bottoms. "Deeks!" she goes to reach back to keep it from staining, but he beats her to it.

She inhales quickly as she feels his strong hand on her lower back. He grins when he hears it. Just to drive her a little more insane, he puts one hand on her hip to steady her as he rubs in the instant dry spray.

It would have been much more fun with lotion.

He finishes and hands her the bottle to do his back. She's tempted to pull the same stunt, but knowing he'd expect her to do it, she doesn't.

"Okay, I'm going to ask again, now what do you want to do?" She grabs his arm and leads him down to the water. Somehow she manages to walk backwards without breaking eye contact.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, so this chapter is a little longer than usual, but the last chapter was short, so I guess they balance out. And there's more chapters coming! Please review and I will respond to all of them. They are really appreciated.**_

* * *

><p>He can't help but smile as Kensi holds onto his arm, staring into his eyes with her mysteriously mismatched brown and hazel ones.<p>

They make it to the water's edge and she lets go of his hand. The waves are crashing a good twenty feet from shore, sending surging walls of water at them.

The water feels really good on her legs. It had to already be at least eighty degrees, and it was only eleven. Soon the beaches would be filling up, and the temperatures would definitely rise to triple digits by three.

They just stand in the knee deep water for a while, she senses him looking at her and gives him a little smile. "What?"

"Nothing, you look amazing by the way." She just rolls her eyes. "No, Kens, I'm being serious. Why can't you ever take a compliment?"

"Well, coming from you, I'm never sure when to take you seriously because..."

"I'd never lie to you." He cuts her off and she just looks at him for a second before a smile starts to spread across her face.

"Yeah, I know." He puts his arm around her shoulder, and she leans into him a little.

It surprises him when she's so willing to do this. Sure in the car she'd leaned against him, but that was in her sleep. And they were undercover in the club. She'd leaned on him for support when she was sick, but that didn't compare to this.

The feeling of her warm skin against his bare torso seemed to send lightning bolts of electricity through his body.

She felt it too and looked up at him. She wanted to get closer but the little voice in the back of her mind was telling her not to. Mother nature solved the problem for her.

All the sudden they were both being knocked over by a wave that came out of nowhere. She felt herself being pulled out in the undertow, but then a pair of strong arms pulled her up.

She felt like she'd been under for hours. Sputtering for air, she was met with a set of ocean blue eyes. They were out past the breaking waves and treading water. He helped her out further, to where a little sand bar had formed. They were still up to their chests in water, but at least they could touch.

"You okay?" He asks, pushing the wet hair back from her forehead.

"Yeah." She replies. Her heart was still pounding.

"You sure?" He could see right through her defensive answer. She'd been shaken up by that whole experience.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

They finally decide to head back in.

"Be careful. Try to swim with the wave. If it starts to curl at all, duck under it, or it'll pull you under again."

"Okay."

They start swimming in and before they even get to the breaking waves, she gets a leg cramp. He helps her back to the sand bar, which has risen significantly, and is now just above her belly button ring.

"Oww." She says as she tries to stand on her leg.

"Take it easy, we're not in a hurry." She just gives him an annoyed glare. The rolling waves are keeping her off balance so he helps her.

"Here, hold onto my arm." She reaches for his arm, but mother nature has other plans, again. A bigger wave pushes her and she ends up falling a little. His quick reflexes grab her before she goes down.

"Woah, there. You good?" She just nods her reply as his arm around her waist tightens to pull her up.

She starts rubbing her calf muscle, holding her leg up with the other arm. Deeks can't help but notice how perfectly she fits in his arms. The arm around her waist wraps around her stomach so perfectly and his hand rests on her hip closest to him.

"Okay." She puts her leg down but he doesn't move. He just looks her in the eyes. She's so tempted to just turn in his arms and press herself up against him, but she can't. She's afraid of what might happen. She pulls a little and he lets go. He keeps the disappointed look off his face.

They make it to shore this time, where a noticeable amount of people have shown up. "Heads up!" Deeks says as he tosses her towel across to her. Her cat like reflexes take effect and she grabs the rolled towel out of the air. Quickly drying off, they sit back down on the blanket.

"It's soooooo hot!" Deeks complains after only about three minutes of sitting on the beach.

She wants to make a comment, but the air is getting suffocatingly hot. So she just nods.

"Hey! I know this place we can go to. Go change and meet me back here." She looks at him, but he obviously thinks this is a good idea, so she grabs her bag and heads to the changing rooms. She'd packed a different outfit for after the beach. This one was a pair of tiny jean shorts and a whitish shimmery, skin tight tank top. She had her sunglasses too. They weren't overly huge, but they weren't little either. Just the right size, ending just above her cheekbone. They were brown tinted and had little golden accents in the corner. She let her hair, now back to it's dry curliness, thanks to the sun and salt water. Although, the salt water had sculpted it into nice flowing ringlets that she decided to leave in a ponytail. It was too hot to have anything touching her neck.

He'd packed a white athletic shirt that was supposed to wick sweat away and a pair of medium brown cargo shorts. He put on his aviator sunglasses and approved the look in the mirror before exiting.

"Seriously, you have to be the fastest changer in history!"

"You're just slow."

He puts his hand over his heart like she just offended him. She just slaps him in the shoulder and stands up. Only now does he really see what she's wearing and is glad he's wearing his sunglasses because his eyes can wander all they want.

"So, where are we going?"

"This little place down there, you're going to love it."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

She did love it. It was this little, rundown building about two blocks inland from the pier. It was probably here when the area first was developed.

"Roller skating?" He asks as they walk up.

"No." He stops and looks at her.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Ice skating." she says as she points to the door.

"Wha..." he reads the poster. Apparently there was a temporary synthetic ice rink in place inside. They enter the rink and the air conditioning has them both breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey there buddy! Haven't seen you in a while!" Deeks greets the man behind the counter.

"Ice palace, huh?"

"Need the business. It's a hit at night, but still dead during the day." he says gesturing to the plastic ice rink covering the wooden floor.

"Not for long. Size 12 for me and 10 for her."

"May I ask why you know my shoe size?"

"It's hard not to notice when you put them on your desk and I can see the size on the bottom." She just clenches her lips in a grin and shakes her head as the man returns with the skates.

"Figure skates for the lady, hockey skates for you." he hands the like-new skates over the counter.

"Here let me help you there." Kensi had already tightened and laced her skates before Deeks even had one on. She kneels in front of him to tighten the laces.

"Owww! Easy Kens, I'd like to have some blood circulating!"

"You'll thank me later when you don't have huge water blisters on the backs of your heels." She proceeds to tighten the skates and tie them in record speed.

"Have you ever been on ice skates before?" She asks as they awkwardly walk across the runners on the floor, meant to keep skates from slipping as you walked around.

"No, but it can't be that different from roller skating. Can it?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"I guess you'll find out."

"So that means you've done this before?"

"You'll have to wait a minute for that one too."

They finally make it to the plastic ice. The skates had just been sharpened and Kensi glided out a few feet before turning around to face Deeks. He went down almost immediately and she had to hold back her laughter as he grabbed the handrail to help himself skate around.

"Just like roller skating?"

"You've done this before."

"Yeah, I used to go to the rink all the time with my dad. I had lessons and competed a little bit too."

"Still know how to do any of them?"

"Maybe, I haven't tried in a very long time though. I just want to get used to it before I try anything risky."

He finally gets to the point of being able to let go of the railing. She was starting to look bored. "Ready to try anything yet?"

"Yeah." She goes to skate off.

"No, wait. I want the full thing. That and my legs need a break. Remember any of the routines?"

"Yeah, one of my favorites was the one to 'Defying Gravity'."

He pulls himself along the railing to the booth where the man had gone to fulfill his other duty of DJ. "Hey, you got Defying Gravity?"

"Yeah. Classic. Want it on now?" Deeks nods. The song playing ends as he makes his way back towards the exit. He stands and leans on the half wall that separates the ice rink from the restaurant area.

"He's gonna play it now. Ready?"

"yeah."she nods and skates towards the center as the music starts.

Just as the first line is sung, she takes off. He's never seen her like this. She has so much grace. Skating backwards like he's seen the people on TV do, spins and jumps, all perfectly choreographed to the music. He can't take his eyes off her.

He understands the 'defying gravity' part, she's in the air as much as on ground. Obviously it's from when she was younger, but it's just as good now. She's up and down and spinning and twirling. He watches her face and sees something there he's only seen a handful of times. She's happy and relaxed. Skating for her must be what surfing is to him. They'd definitely do this again.

The music ends as she finishes the spin that started standing but she was now almost sitting on her skate, still going around and around. As the music stops she stands up and stops. She skates back over to him.

"competed a little bit? I bet you have ribbons and trophies in all those boxes in that extra room." She just smiles a little. He's right. She has about three boxes just from skating.

"I haven't skated since he died." she tells him as he gets back out on the ice. He's ready to listen. She doesn't talk about her dad much. "it was something we used to do together, and I thought if I skated, it would bring back memories and I would get depressed and live through it again."

"It didn't, did it?" he's crossing his fingers that he didn't just make the worse decision of his life by bringing her here.

"No, actually it just brought back good memories. Thank you." Usually he'd argue that it was nothing, but he can see she's not wanting to be argued with now.

They skate for another hour. He knows he's going to regret it in the morning, but Kensi seems so happy, it will be worth it.

The song 'Alive' comes on.

"this reminds me of a certain time, in a certain club, where you were wearing a short black and white dress and covered in tattoos."

"Yeah, the night said you would be able to pick me up." She gives him a sideways glance as they continue skating.

"Guess I was right." He says giving her a goofy grin. She wants to elbow him but he'd fall. So she thinks of something even better.

"Yeah I guess I was too." He gives her a confused look. "I am too your type." she says and sees his eyes light up a little, clearly getting ready to say something but she beats him to it. "And you are my type too." She says as she skates in a little closer. He tries to stop, but in the process almost falls. Kensi's arms reach out to keep him from going down too hard, but he ends up spinning and pushing her into the wall he was going towards instead.

His hands are on the railing that is just under her butt. He looks up into her eyes and sees what she's thinking. Before he knows what's going on in his own head, her lips are on his, almost making him fall again, but she wraps her arms around him, pulling his body into hers.

"You good?" She asks as he regains his balance.

He looks up and gives her a smile. Not a goofy one, a real smile. "Yeah, better than I've ever been in my life, actually." She smiles back and they get off the ice. Clearly his legs were getting tired. They sit down in the restaurant area and order a pizza. It's gone and they leave just as the sun is setting.

He takes her hand and is surprised when she let him. He shouldn't have been, she'd just kissed him, hard, but it was all so new.

They walked down and sat on the sand ledge where the waves had carved out the sand. They were now crashing about ten feet out and not reaching them. Deeks put his arm around Kensi as they sat in silence. Both of them wondering what would happen next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't worry, I already said there's more chapters coming, I realized after writing this that this sounded like the end, so I'm telling you now that it's not. REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

They sit in the sand until they start to get annoyed with it sticking to their skin. They move a little down the beach to rocky cliff. They're sitting at the end, about five feet above the water and the rock continues above their heads. The rock behind them offers support as they sit down.

"What are we going to do now?" She asks as she's leaned against his shoulder, the sun dipping out of view. Her voice is sweet and so different from what he's used to hearing.

"What do you mean?" He's not sure what she's even talking about now.

"I mean, what are we doing tonight. You're car's at OSP, and there's no way my car's parking on your street." He knew what she was talking about. His street wasn't known for it's low crime rate. A Cadillac SRX crossover wouldn't last long. His newer little Chevy Malibu was even getting risky.

"Okay." She turns her head and rests her chin on his shoulder so their noses are almost touching. She questions his response with her eyes, but he doesn't continue.

"Deeks, I'm being serious here."

"So am I. I don't understand what you're asking."

"Deeks, we have to go get you're car tonight and take it back to you're apartment. If not, Callen, Sam, and everyone else is going to guess."

"Oh," He pauses and decides to just go with her on this one. "Okay, so you want to go now, or..." He left the question hanging for her to finish.

She thinks for a second. "In a little bit. They'll be there for another hour or two, judging by the paperwork they've put off. I just want to wait until the sunset's gone. I never get to do this anymore."

He smiles and kisses her nose. He moves and she gives him a wary glance. "Don't worry princess, I'm just moving." She relaxes a little and he swings a leg to her other side so she's sitting between his legs. She scoots forward some, her feet are almost to the edge of the rock and he wraps his arms around her as he leans back, pulling her with him.

Sitting here like this wouldn't have happened a week ago. But, after she thought she'd lost him, and he'd told her how he felt, the world seemed to start spinning in a different direction. Throwing all previous intentions and plans out of orbit.

She sighs, she's so happy right now. She feels safe in his arms and that's not something she's been able to feel since, well, her father died. Jack wasn't around enough to make her feel safe. She didn't feel endangered, but she knew he expected her to protect herself and he'd protect himself.

She and Deeks had each others backs. He protected her and she protected him. It was simple. It was trust.

Trust had also become a foreign word to her after Jack. She'd never completely trusted Dom. He was too young and inexperienced to put her life in his hands.

Deeks had proven it to her a while ago. She still had a question she'd never asked him, and this seemed like the perfect time to ask.

"What made you hand over you're gun that day. Earlier you hadn't wanted me to even think about touching it. What changed you're mind?" As she's asking this, she turns around and is now sitting with her feet under her butt, still between his legs. She studied his eyes until he answered.

He takes a deep breath. "I didn't tell you the whole story that day either. It's not just because of the gun saving my life. One of my cousins had a muzzle-loader he used for hunting. His friend loaded it and handed it to him when they were out in the woods. His friend hadn't been around guns much and when he fired it, the barrel exploded. His friend had put the wrong type of ammo in the gun, the blast broke his neck. He's been paralyzed from there down since."

"I'm so sorry." She felt bad bringing up such a bad memory for him. It wasn't where she intended to go with the conversation.

"He's getting better, he's gained a little movement back in his fingers, so he can type on this keyboard attached to his wheelchair." He looked into her eyes. "But that's not all you want to know." She just shrugs, if he doesn't feel like going on, he doesn't have to.

"Look, I wanted to trust you with it. I know you've been around them a lot more than me, but my gun was always off limits for everyone. I wasn't even associating it with not trusting you when I said it."

She nods and he puts his hands on her shoulders, she looks back up at his eyes. "Every time I looked at you that day, I remembered what you said. I trusted you, I wanted to believe you trusted me. My gun had always been off limits. Even Bates hasn't touched my gun since he gave it to me. But I realized that if I was even able to just gain a little trust back, handing my gun over seemed like a small price to pay."

"I had no idea it meant so much to you." She puts a hand on his cheek and strokes his scruff with her thumb gently.

"You mean more to me than anything else. It's pretty much been that way since we became partners."

She sees the truth in his eyes and is overwhelmed by the care he has for her. She had no clue he felt this way. She'd been so rude to him at times, but he was still there for her. She was stunned by this realization. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Kensi, you don't have to say anything if you're not ready." She nods and feels slightly guilty, but when he gives her a little smile and turns her back around in his arms, she knows he doesn't mind.

She's sitting with her back against his chest again, but this time her knees are propped up in front of her.

The last glimpse of daylight disappears and the air seems to immediately cool. She feels him start to get up, then he holds his hand out to her. Usually she'd insist she could do this by herself, but he was just trying to be nice, so she took it.

They walk back along the sandy beach, holding hands. They looked like a normal couple, which was completely opposite of what they were. They were about as far as you could get from a normal couple.

They're almost to her car and she goes to get her keys from her pocket, but hears them in Deeks' hand, he still had them from earlier. "You want to drive?" he holds them up.

She grabs them out of his hand and takes off across the last stretch of the beach. He's running after her and catches her just before she reaches the boardwalk by the shops. He grabs her around her waist from behind, causing her to almost double over in his arms. They're both laughing and she turns around. They walk the rest of the way to the car with his arm around her waist and hers around his shoulder.

"Kensi, slow down." Deeks complains for about the fifth time in two minutes.

"I'm only going ten over."

"Yes, and you can get pulled over for that."

"And then I show them this and they let me go." she holds up her badge.

"You know that's not why we carry them, right?"

"I've only had to use it twice."

He gives her a skeptical look. "Okay, maybe four or five, but one of the times we were actually chasing a suspect, so that doesn't count." She slowed so she was only going about 5 over the speed limit.

They finally reach OSP and decide to go check in with Hetty before heading home.

They should have known you can't walk into the office and walk out without some sort of scene or drama occuring.

They reach the bull pen and Kensi goes to get some of her stuff she'd need or planned on washing out of her locker. Deeks goes to his desk to retrieve his keys and grab some of his own things.

"So, what did you two do today that neither of you could come in? Or did something happen last night after we left?" Callen asks, seeing her clothes that were completely unlike what she ever wore. The tank top was shimmery and she now had a light purple hoodie on over top of it. The shorts were definitely shorter than any of the dresses Hetty ever made her wear.

"It's complicated." she really doesn't want to explain anything right now.

"Hmmmm, what do you think happened, Sam?"

"Leave her alone guys." Deeks says as he walks back into the area.

"We were just curious as to why our fellow agents didn't come into work today."

"Hetty didn't tell you?" Kensi asks.

"No, should she have?"

"Yeah, we called this morning, I got a really bad optic migraine last night and then I had a doctors appointment today, but I couldn't drive."

"And Hetty just gave you a free day?"

"We, unlike you two, stayed late and finished all of our paperwork last night. We wouldn't have had anything to do anyway." Deeks points out to them.

"Speaking of Hetty, where is she? I need to talk to her about something."

Kensi wanders off to find the team leader and Deeks decides to follow. He knows she doesn't want anyone to know about them, so he whispers something in her ear.

"You think they know? You were pretty obvious back there." He recieves the punch in the arm he was expecting as they get to the steps. He stumbles back from the blow a little and then proceeds to hold his shoulder area.

"Big baby, I didn't even hit you that hard!"

"It still hurts, kiss it and make it better?"

She turns halfway up the steps to look at Callen and Sam who are now snickering. "Next time, I'm calling one of you. Try putting up with him for an entire day."

He gives her a hurt look but knows she doesn't mean it. They walk the rest of the way up to the second floor and finally find Hetty in the little side hallway. She's looking out a window, clearly lost in thought.

_That is one head I can guarantee Nate never tried, nor wanted, to get into. _

"Hetty?" Kensi says as she approaches the petite woman.

"Yes, Miss Blye? I assume you have some sort of news from the doctor?"

Kensi hands her the envelope and watches her read it. "Ah, I see. Just take care of yourself then. Mr. Deeks, I can assume you'll make sure she does, correct?" it was more of a demand than a question.

"Yes, Hetty." He says in an uncharacteristically serious tone. They watch as she walks down the hallway towards the steps.

She turns back to him as he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close. "About back there, I..." she starts.

"I know. I don't think I really want them to know it yet either. I don't even really know what 'it' is yet though."

She smiles and gives him a soft kiss before pulling away and heading back downstairs to leave.

"Told you so!" Nell says as Eric hands her a twenty.

"I can't believe it. I was sure they weren't, but now... this will be interesting to say the least." her partner, Eric, replies.

"Ahem" They both turn around, surprised to have not heard Hetty come in. "I do not appreciate you're snooping around in other people's business, that was a personal moment for them and I had hoped my people were dignified enough not to be spying on each other. Since I was wrong about that I would hope you at least would have the courtesy to not mention this to anybody."

"yes Hetty." both tech analysts reply quickly as she turns to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

They wave goodbye across the parking lot as they climb into their own cars. Driving back to her house Kensi thinks about her day.

It seemed to be one of the longest days of her life. She felt like it had been two days since she was at the doctors. The time she spent 'swimming' with him had given her her adrenaline rush of the day. She had to admit, skating was probably the most fun she'd had in a **long** time. Her favorite part though, was when they just sat and watched the sunset. They'd gotten pretty deep with the conversation that would eventually come back up again. All in all, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. And then to end an already great day, her favorite song, _Breakeven,_ by The Script, comes on the radio. Contrary to the thought her coworkers had that she only listened to techno, she did enjoy a good pop song or two when she was in a good mood. She was definitely in a good mood now.

As he was driving home, he couldn't get her out of his head. Everything he though about led back to her. He thought about surfing the next morning, and realized she still had his surfboard, reminding him of their day at the beach. He saw a couple holding hands and remembered how only about an hour and a half ago, her hand had been in his. Even the angry drivers reminded him of her, how she always drove aggressively. This was going to be a very long night at this rate.

He gets home and does what he always does to clear his head when he's too tired to run, he goes on YouTube and searches for some good songs. Learning and listening to the lyrics of a new song always took his mind off things. He finds a playlist and hits play as he gets into the shower. His laptop is on the dresser outside his bathroom and he'd left the door open so he could hear it.

A few songs play and he's not too keen on any of them. He's putting on his pajamas when he hears the song that blows his mind away.

_Am I alone, in your heart?_

_Have I hope, with your heart?_

_She's such a teaser, she's such a star._

_Give me a reason, or gimme a chance._

_Am I alone, in your heart, or am I alone...?_

_It tears me apart._

So far it pretty much summed up what he was thinking. But it got even better.

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you. _

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh she's a pain in the ass._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

Now he was starting to freak out a little inside. This song described his feelings to a T. He couldn't even describe them if you asked him to, but the song seemed to know.

_Give me an evening, or give me a night. _

_I'll show you the time, of your life._

_I'll walk you home safe, from the dark._

_I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart._

_But she won't come dancing, tonight._

_She's having the time of her life._

Okay so he wasn't with her tonight, but today had been pretty amazing. He hoped she'd had the time of her life today, even though he knew that the song meant something else, he found a different meaning.

He watches the rest of the lyrics scroll across the screen. The song goes into heartbreaking, which he hopes won't ever happen between them.

So random music has failed him in clearing his mind, so he goes to his next favorite kind of surfing. His butt on his couch with a remote in his hand. He flips through the channels and passes America's Next Top Model. He knows that it's one of Kensi's favorite shows.

_Grrrrr! Why can't I stop thinking about her? _He looks at the clock and sees it's already past two. He decides to head to bed.

As he's laying there staring at the ceiling, he can't help but wonder if Kensi's thinking about him too. The memories of today come flooding back and he gets up to get a glass of water. Just as he's getting ready to shut out the lights in his living room and kitchen again, he hears a knock on the door.

_What the hell? It's what? Three in the morning?_

He opens the door.

Kensi is standing there in a pair of sweatpants and an NCIS t shirt."Deeks, ummm, sorry this is awkward, but we need to talk."

He moves to the side and motions for her to come in. She looks around. She's surprised at the modern look of the house, despite looking run down on the outside.

She sits down on the couch and he sits down next to her. They put their elbows on the back so they're facing each other.

"So, what do we need to talk about at three in the morning? Is this some sort of fad for new couples in relationships?" He doesn't think what he's saying before it comes out. Her eyebrows go up and he starts to appologize. "Sorry, I'm tired and.."

"No, Deeks, that's what I came to talk about."

"What?

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Our thing."

"Ah, yes, our _thing_" he repeats.

"Yeah, I think I already know the answer, judging by what you just said, but I needed to hear it from you."

"What did you need to hear?"

"You saying we are in what Nell would call the "R" word."

"Do you want to be?"

She thinks for a minute. It wasn't a thing or a fling anymore, the word was so much more serious. She looks down at her hand that's in her lap and she remembers how it felt when he was holding it. As if reading her mind, he reaches for her hand and holds it in his. She smiles and then looks up. "Yes, I do."

"Good." He squeezes her hand. She raises an eyebrow and he knows what she means. "I guess that means we're in a relationship."

Her smile grows bigger as he leans in and captures her lips. He puts his arms around her waist and she pushes him down into the couch so she's laying on top of him. Finally pulling apart for air, she looks into his eyes, and can see even though he obviously really enjoyed that, he was about ready to fall asleep.

She holds onto his hands as she gets up and they head to the bedroom. They both ditch their pajama pants and crawl under the blanket. He snuggles up behind her and puts his head on her shoulder and his front against her back. He sighs, letting out a little noise. She smiles at this and is surprised how quickly she falls asleep with him this close.

They're awoken by the sun beaming through his window. "Errrrrrrrr." she complains as she wakes up and tries to roll over to get away from the light. She feels herself roll into something, or more specifically, someone.

"Morning, Princess. Sleep well?" They were facing each other and there was not an inch of space between them from their noses to their toes. Well, except for one spot, she quickly fixes that by giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." She can see the glint in his eyes. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I just woke up a minute ago." her voice is still a little husky from sleep.

"Well you never did get to see me surf." he points out.

"Okay, another day at the beach it is then." She smiles at him quickly before pulling away to go to the bathroom. While she's in there he grabs her keys and runs down the three flights of steps to her car. He takes the elevator back up, not wanting to maneuver the turns on the steps with a surfboard.

He comes back upstairs and hands her the bag he'd also grabbed out of her car with a bathing suit in it, more specifically a bikini. He wasn't even going to ask why it was in there, it wasn't the same things she had yesterday, it was even a different bag. It was there when he'd put his surfboard into her car too.

He gets back up to his apartment and hears Kensi in the shower. He slides the lock-lacking pocket door open. "Kensi?"

"Huh?" she answers, she doesn't even bother to look out.

"I grabbed this out of your car with my surfboard. Here, it's on the counter." He says as he walks into the steamy bathroom. He sets the bag down and closes the door behind him. He realizes after he gets out that he hadn't even thought of the fact that she was completely naked and only a few feet away from him. That's really odd though, because he's imagined himself in a situation almost identical to that where he walks in and joins her in the shower for things other than cleaning themselves.

Now he knows she's important to her. Even his subconscious knew what would mess things up.

He hears the water turn off and the shower curtain slide open. He pulls on his red and black swim trunks and a black t shirt cut rash guard. Kensi is coming out of the bathroom just as he finishes. She'd put on a pair of cotton shorts and a white loose tank top. "Ready?" He looks up at her eyes.

"You don't want to eat first?"

"I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Let's stop on the way." he says.

Just as he's just about finished with packing his bag with clothes in it, the buzzer sounds.

"Great." he mumbles. He presses the intercom button.

"Deeks, open up. It's me and Sam."


	8. Chapter 8

He sees a look of horror pass over Kensi's face. "Okay, come in." he says as he pushes the button to unlock the door downstairs.

"What do we do?"

"Go down the hall and turn left. You'll end up down by the beach, just go around to the other side and drive around the corner or something, because I can see your car from here." She nods and takes off.

Just as Sam and Callen are walking up the last steps to his apartment, he sees Kensi pull away from the private parking area she'd parked in the night before. Each apartment had 2 spots, so she'd just parked in his spare.

"Hey, Deeks, you headed down to the beach?" The bigger of the two asks as they push their way inside.

"Yes..." he wasn't sure why they were there.

"Mind if we join? Actually we were already headed down and wanted to see if you'd come with us to play volleyball, but surfing's cool too." Callen says.

"Wait, you surf?" Callen always made fun of him and Eric for their surfing.

"Yeah, I'm just not obsessed." he coolly replies to

"I do too, but I'm not to great at it." Sam admits

"You have boards with you?" because there was no way he was letting Sam or Callen touch one of his.

"In my car." Sam says. Deeks assumes he must have his wife's van today because there was no way his car would hold a surfboard.

"Okay, team beach party. Speaking of which, mind if I invite Kensi?"

"I don't think she likes the beach too much, but she might come for a while." Deeks just nods and picks up his cell phone.

"Hey, Kensi; Callen, Sam, and I are heading down to the beach, wanna join and make it a team beach day?"

"Grrr, they have to ruin it don't they? Obviously I'm coming. Still want me to get breakfast?"

"Yeah, hold on." He turns to Sam and Callen. "You guys want breakfast? Kensi's stopping at Mickey D's on the way over."

"Yeah, sure." Sam replies first, followed by Callen.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, all of us."

"okay, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Gonna drive around a little before hand so they don't get any ideas."

"Okay, see you here. You can park in my extra spot around back, it's 33b"

He hangs up the phone and feels the look his two coworkers are giving him. They're both standing with their arms crossed and one eyebrow slightly higher than the other.

"What?"

"We've never gotten Kensi to come to the beach before, all you had to do was ask and she's coming and bringing breakfast too." They're walking out the door of his apartment and to the elevator.

"So, maybe she likes me better." Deeks starts playing his normal jokes. The elevator opens and the step in.

"We kind of suspected that."

He gives them an honestly confused look.

"You're _thing, _as Ray put it."

"There is no thing! How many times do I have to tell you that!" He acts frustrated as they get off the elevator, walking ahead of the other two. He's telling the truth. It's a relationship now, not just a _thing_.

"You're just stuck" Sam

"Smitten" adds Callen.

"Whatever!" Deeks exclaims as he picks up the pace, nearly running down to the water now, before he says something on accident.

Callen and Sam laugh and shake their heads at how Deeks just finished the phrase Callen had told Kensi when she'd first met him.

Callen and Sam went out to the van to get the surf boards as Kensi pulled in. She had her sunglasses on and her hair was down and almost completely dry now.

"Hey guys." She says as they all seem to meet at the spot at the same time. Sam and Callen had their boards, Deeks was already wet, and she had a bag full of egg McMuffins and she'd even bought everyone a sweet tea.

"So when we invite you to the beach, you're busy or don't want to come, but if Deeks calls you, you're schedules clear and you're happy to come _and_ buy breakfast."

"I wasn't going to be the only one from the team not here. Plus, you are the biggest gossips I've ever met. There's no way I let the three of you get together without me. I'd definitely be on the other end of the jokes on Monday."

"She's got a point, G." Callen does acknowledge that she's right about this. Maybe there wasn't anything going on between them.

They go down to the water to check out the waves.

"Nothing spectacular today. Beginner waves." Deeks informs Kensi as he returns to their beach blanket.

"Beginner waves, huh? Guessing those aren't as much fun."

"Not for me, but Sam and Callen seem to like them, they don't surf much though so it's good practice."

"I know a way you could have more fun with them." He gives her a look as she stands up. "You could teach me."

A smile creeps across his face. "Really, you want to learn to surf?"

She takes off her tank top and shorts. "Yeah." she says then walking by him she leans in and says "that and I want to be better at it than them. Which shouldn't take long by the looks of it." Deeks turns around to see Callen falling again. Sam was trying to get back on his surf board when a wave tumbled him over again.

"Yeah, I think you'd be better without me showing you anything." She laughs as they head down to the water.

"Whatcha doing Kens?" Callen calls from about seventy feet out.

"She wants to learn how to surf. Give her about five minutes."

She elbows him. She hears Callen laughing as she does so. Deeks talks to her in a normal voice so the two can't hear him. "I meant to learn."

"Oh."

He was right. In about five minutes, she was already riding the waves in.

"Nice Kensi." Callen says, but it didn't take a trained investigator to notice the jealousy in his voice. He'd gotten his surfing legs back and was keeping up with her, but so was Sam. The three of them were pretty even right now.

"My turn." Deeks says as he pulls himself up onto the surfboard beside her. She scoots so they aren't as close as she would like to be, but being she was wearing very little clothing and didn't want Callen and Sam getting any ideas, she decided it was best to do so.

"Awww, okay." She says, but she doesn't move yet.

"Why don't you go get another surfboard, Deeks? Then nobody has to sit out" Sam asks

"Because I'm lazy." Deeks says simply. Kensi laughs a little at his reply. He looks over at her and gets an idea.

"Uh oh, I know that look, what's this brilliant idea that you have?" Kensi asks folding her arms over her chest.

"Wanna try surfing tandem?"

"What's that?"

He points down the beach at these two people on a surf board. The man is holding the woman on his shoulders as they ride the wave in. She moves to standing on his shoulders.

"No way!"

"No, we're not doing that, just surfing like we have been, just on the same board."

She hesitates and watches them again. It looked hard. "Okay, I'll try." She was never one to back down from a challenge.

"You ride in, I'll swim. My tandem board is in my shed."

They walk to what Deeks called his shed, it's really just a closet on the underside of the apartments. Usually it would be the space left open for if it flooded, but there were just signs saying that if the water came up, they weren't responsible for any damages.

"It works great for beach stuff." he says as he starts pulling out the board. Kensi's eyes get really big when she sees the size of the board.

"How big is that?"

"Around twelve feet. Don't worry, the size makes it easier. It's wider, so it's better for balance, but now we both have to be balanced." She grabs the back of the board as he grabs another regular sized board with his other hand. "Just in case this doesn't work."

They make it back to the water. "You get in front." She does as she's told and lays down to help paddle. They finally make it out.

"Deeks, looks like the waves are gonna start picking up soon." Callen reports as they clearly see them already starting to rise.

"I want to see this." Sam says as he sits on his board.

Kensi turns around so she's facing Deeks. "Okay, so, first you just sit in the front and get a feel of how it balances." She just nods her head and they successfully ride the first wave in.

He has her kneel and squat while riding before actually having her stand up.

"Ready?" The waves were getting much bigger already. She stands up just as the wave pushes them forward. The feeling is so much different. Riding alone, you only had to concentrate on yourself, but now she had to know what Deeks was doing too. That was made easier by the fact that they knew each other so well and all she had to do was glance at his eyes over her shoulder.

This was turning out to be another great day.


	9. Chapter 9

"Want to try something a little more difficult now?" he asks her.

"Why not?" she was already very comfortable on the board. She'd surfed when she was really little, around eight or nine, but apparently it was something that stuck with you.

Sam and Callen follow them as they go out to flatter waters.

"Why are you following?" Kensi asks Callen, who is now paddling beside her.

"To watch, you learning how to do these stunts should be, interesting."

She gives him a glare, "If I remember correctly, you couldn't even stand up on your board earlier, and I just learned how to surf today and am already doing more than you."

That shuts him up. "Okay, Kens. We're just going to do a position switch. The thing is, see these lines, you can't step outside them or you'll flip the board. You're just going to lay down and slide between my feet, unless you want me to lift you?"

"No, no, no, no. Sliding's fine." She slowly kneels down then pushes herself back as he moves forward a little, taking her former position.

"Good, now slide back, but go feet first so you're facing me when you stand up." She does as she's told and Deeks is met with the same view of her butt as he had in the room of lasers, except for the fact that she was now in a bikini.

"Okay, now if we get a long enough wave, we can do this part. Put your hands against mine." She places her palms up against his which are about at his shoulder height, and he interlocks their fingers. "Now stand on your dominant leg and lift the other, good, now lean into me a little so we're more balanced." She manages to hold the position for a good fifteen seconds before the waves rocking the board back and forth finally make her start to wobble. She puts her foot down but is still off balance.

Deeks lets go of one of her hands and grabs her waist without thinking about it. She looks up at him and gives him a look. He lets go and holds up his hands. Callen just smirks, Sam is off in his own little world, apparently bored, or just relaxing.

"Watch it Deeks, she doesn't like help."

"I don't mind help, I don't like being grabbed."

"I didn't grab you! I was just keeping you from falling in."

"By grabbing my waist. Yeah, that makes sense, Shoulders would have worked just fine."

"Okay, so next time I'll just let you fall."

"Fine." Callen just starts paddling towards Sam, who is further out. Both of them are looking toward the horizon.

She smiles at him then cautiously maneuvers her way up next to him. She glances over his shoulder at the guys and decides it's safe. She leans up and gives him a kiss and he returns it, she slides back to her spot and crosses her arms just as Sam looks back at them. He says something to Callen and they start paddling back towards them.

"Okay let's run through it one more time."

Kensi groans, but does it anyway. "Can we just go now? I'm tired of practicing."

"Okay, we can try." they paddle the board until they feel the surge, simultaneously standing.

Kensi carefully, but quickly lowers herself to the board, she slides back and taps his shoulder. She turns around and does it again.

He holds his hands up and she pushes against them as they balance on the board, but then they're over a sand bar, and the wave does a weird twist thing instead of curling and they go down.

Instinctively, Deeks reaches and grabs Kensi as he feels them being knocked over. He pulls her back into his front, holding her with one arm around her waist.

The next thing he knows, they're being tumbled around by the waves, he feels Kensi tighten her grip on his arm while trying to kick her legs to get above water. Finally the wave pushes them to the shallow water and they're both gasping for air. The board is on the beach, miraculously in one piece.

They're both coughing and spitting up salt water. Their noses and eyes burning along with their various bumps and bruises from hitting the board a couple times.

Callen and Sam come running in.

"You okay?" Sam bends down. Only now does she realize that she's sitting on Deeks' lap, his arm still around her, and one of her hands is on his arm.

She still can't talk. That was even worse than the day before. Waves had given her so much fun, but still weren't her friend.

She just looks up and nods a little before trying to get up. Deeks helps her and then keeps an arm around her shoulder as they walk back to the blanket where he wraps a towel around her. "I think that's enough excitement for today."

She just nods again. She was trying not to shake too much. It wasn't from cold, she was really shaken up by the whole incident. Kensi Blye didn't ever get scared, but being tossed around in the water had probably been the scariest moment in her life.

Sure, she'd been pulled under by a wave before, but this one actually held them under as they somersaulted with the wave into shore. They were under for a good ten or twelve seconds, which seems like an eternity if you didn't get to take a deep breath to hold it before you went under.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asks again. He notices how she's pulled her legs up into her chest, still wrapped in the towel.

"I'm fine." She says, her voice is shaking and extremely unconvincing. Deeks put his arm around her shoulder again in what would be an appropriate gesture for a friend. She stiffened at first then relaxed as he started rubbing his hand up and down her upper arm that was covered with a towel before squeezing her shoulder again. She actually leaned into him.

Callen was even starting to get concerned. She kept spacing out and staring at the sand down in front of them.

Deeks noticed her rub her temple and saw how pale her skin had become. It was only then that he realized there was something else wrong. "Callen, throw me my bag." The team leader does as requested. Deeks digs through until he finds what he's looking for.

"Here, eat one, you're blood sugar's low." she gives him a questioning glance but takes the piece of hard candy. He'd looked for the candy with the highest sugar content per serving and came up with these little fruit flavored hard candies.

"Wait, what did you say?" Callen asks after a minute.

"Her blood sugar's low." He says, she already was looking a little less pale.

"How did you know?"

Deeks looks at Kensi who nods to tell him that it's okay, and she probably doesn't feel like explaining. Talking was his strong suit.

"The night before last, when it was just us at the office, she said she had a migraine so I didn't let her drive home. By the time we got there, she could barely function, so I stayed the night. She was throwing up in the morning and called her doctor." Sam and Callen were looking at him from across the blanket, waiting for him to continue. "Anyways, when she was at the doctors he ran some tests and it turned out she's diabetic." Sam and Callen looked shocked.

"But all she ever eats is sugar." Sam argues.

"She's low diabetic, her body makes too much insulin and actually causes the sugar cravings she gets, it's her body's way of telling her she's getting low."

"Oh, so why didn't she have this problem before?" Callen asks

"She had been trying to eat healthier, and the sugar hasn't quite caught back up yet." Deeks picks up her iced tea. "It probably would have helped if she'd actually drank this this morning." She gave a tired smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. They all just sat there for a while, not really talking. Sam was staring out into the horizon again, Callen was watching the girls volleyball tournament that was going on just a hundred feet away.

Deeks was more concerned with Kensi. She was completely out of character right now. He finally decides to break the silence. She looked exhausted. "Are you tired?" she just nods her head against his shoulder. "Do you want to go up to my apartment?" he almost had asked if she wanted to go _back_ up, but caught himself. That would have been a bad slip. Callen and Sam would have definitely caught that.

They pack up their stuff and start heading back. Kensi still was letting Deeks hold her close, and was slightly leaning into him, which he knew wasn't good. "Sit down while we put these away." he told her as they started putting surfboards in the shed. She shook her head. "Come on Kensi, at least lean against the wall." She did do that and he helped the guys put the boards on the racks. He kept a watchful eye on Kensi at all times.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sam and Callen. They were worried about Kensi, but Deeks seemed to be being extra careful with her. He usually wasn't this gentle with her and she usually didn't let anyone help her. Now that they thought about it, maybe there was a reason he was being so careful.

They take the elevator to the third floor and go to the third door on the right. Deeks unlocks the Door and helps Kensi to the couch. Immediately going to the kitchen.

He'd bought sugar tablets for her while he was out last night. He'd just run down to the grocery store, so they didn't have much of a flavor selection like the doctors office did, he knew her favorite flavor was grape, but they only had orange and cherry, and Kensi hated orange, so he'd gone with cherry.

He hands her the tablet and she eats it. The cherry flavor was strong, but she ate it anyway. Within twenty minutes she was back to herself again.

"You scared us there Kens, please be more careful from now on?" Sam was almost begging her.

"Okay, I'll try to eat more sugar."

Once Sam and Callen were convinced she was okay, they said goodbye. Sam had to be home for an early dinner out with his family and still had to drop Callen off at his house.

This left Kensi and Deeks alone at his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

They went into work ten minutes apart the next day. Kensi had to stop at her house anyway, so it wasn't that difficult.

"What did you two do last night?" Callen asks as he returns from the gym.

"Dinner." Deeks says then almost kicking himself immediately, he just walked straight into a trap.

"Oh, I see, and what did you eat? More importantly where'd you go?"

"Pizza and beer on his couch while watching TV." Kensi replies in a tone that warns him to back off.

Sam gives him a warning glance so he backs down. Obviously nothing happened or they'd both look a lot more tired. Plus he was good at telling when they lied. And they weren't right now.

They have a small case. The suspect basically turned himself in when they interrogated him, so there wasn't any chasing and shooting, and that meant less paperwork. But that's all they get that week, allowing them to leave early.

Kensi's glad she'd decided to let Deeks teach her to surf, because now she could leave with him after work, changing there first, and they wouldn't suspect anything. Honestly, they were actually surfing.

"Ready to try some lifts?"

"Can we try them on land first?" Kensi wasn't too keen on actually falling in the water. She'd only been pulled under again once, but she would feel more comfortable trying it on land first.

"Sure." They walk down closer to the water where the sand isn't as loose.

She stands facing him, he reaches across and flips her over as he picks her up, she ends up on his shoulder and he tells her to put her arms up. She does as told and has to admit this doesn't seem to bad, yet. He puts his hands on her upper arms so they're balanced and then flips her back over his head.

"So, ready to try that in the water?" he asks after they've tried it a few more times on sand, then several times standing on the board on the sand.

"Yeah, you better not drop me though." she narrows her eyes at him but then laughs a little, letting him know she wasn't being mean.

Sam and Callen had been watching this from Sam's car in Deeks' extra spot. Kensi had gone with him after work.

Deeks goes to lean down to kiss her, but thankfully sees the black car there and just whispers in her ear. "We have an audience." she whirls around and they both cross their arms as they stare down the black car.

"Better go down now, G, before they come after us."

"Hey guys." Callen says as they get closer.

"You know you can come down here, you don't have to act like creepy stalkers that we usually chase down." Kensi says dryly.

Neither Sam or Callen say anything. Kensi has on a light green rash guard top with white short sleeves and black bathing suit bottoms. Deeks has on a matching green shirt, but with long sleeves and a pair of black swim trunks.

"What's up with the matching outfits?"

"He convinced me to enter a tandem surfing competition."

"Wait, you actually agreed to it?"

"Yes she did, on one condition." She smiles at him as he says this.

"Yes, I get to teach him how to ice skate, and he has to enter a competition with me in ice dancing."

Sam and Callen don't even bother to hold back their laughs.

"Deeks in tights, oh that will be something I definitely won't miss."

"Don't want to disappoint you Callen, but ice dancing doesn't have those uniforms, they're more like regular clothes for the guys."

With that they head out to the waves. Kensi is pleasantly surprised that it's not that much more difficult in the water, but then again, all she has to do is let Deeks lift her, then just hold still.

They ride the last wave back into shore. Callen and Sam are still there.

"8" says Callen

"8? That was definitely a 10." Deeks says shaking his head and splashing Kensi who laughs a little before punching him in the shoulder. She was already wet so she didn't do it too hard.

Sam rolls his eyes. He's starting to think Callen might be right.

"We still have to get one more stunt down before the competition."

They head back down and he teaches her a new one. This one requires her to put a little more effort into it. He picks her up by her waist and brings her up to his shoulder, she grabs her outside foot and rolls across his shoulders on hers so she's in an upside down split. He has one hand on the leg she's not holding, and the other on her opposite shoulder.

"Okay, I want down now, blood rushing to my head." Kensi complains as he lets go of her other leg and flips her back over so she's standing in front of him.

They repeat the steps until she's comfortable with attempting it in the water. The first time they fall in as she's rolling across his shoulders, but after that, it's smooth. Sam and Callen left when they got back to the beach, they said they'd come watch them at the competition, but Kensi wasn't sure they were completely serious. The sun was just starting to set and Kensi decided it was 'time to go home' so they went to get her car. She drove back to her house first, picking up a duffel bag full of clothes and beachwear. Then she headed back to Deeks.

"You want to practice again in the morning? Tomorrows the last day before the competition." She nods her agreement as they sit down to eat.

"Today was the first day I didn't get dizzy." she tells him through bites of TV tray dinners.

"Well that's good." he says looking over at her. She goes back to watching 'Skating with the Stars' but she feels his eyes on her and looks back.

"What?"

"You look beautiful right now."

"I'm sitting on your couch with wet hair, no makeup, sweatpants, and I'm eating."

"So."

She smiles at him, she knew he was telling what was on his mind. She just goes back to watching as Rebecca Budig came on.

Deeks goes back to watching the show, knowing she wanted him to do something like this.

"so are you going to be wearing one f those little outfits?" He asks as as he sees the one sleeved leotard she's wearing.

"I don't know, I don't own one if that's what you're asking. Well, I own one, but it would fit a twelve year old, not me."

"Well, we could get one."

"And I get to pick out what you wear." She laughs as a look of horror crosses his face. "Don't worry I won't make you wear tights, but possibly spandex."

"Why spandex? Can't I just wear what he's wearing." he was referring to the pants and collared shirt the skater was wearing.

"Deeks, there's no difference between how your wetsuit fits and spandex." He does have to agree with her there.

The next morning they have their stunts perfected and have to dress quickly to get to work on time. Kensi doesn't even bother driving herself, and rides with Deeks. Her hair was still wet with salt water and it would look more suspicious if she drove herself from his place when they were both going to work.

The Saturday morning traffic wasn't as bad as weekday, which is good, because they get to OSP just seconds before Eric calls them up.

"What were you guys doing?" Sam asks, noticing they came in at the same time, both having wet hair.

"Practicing, and it's a good thing we did, because now we might not get to tonight." Kensi replies as she drops her bag on her desk and follows Callen upstairs.

Sam stays behind to talk to Deeks. "You sure there's no _thing_ between you two? I'm not gonna say anything to anybody if there is."

Deeks still doesn't want to take the chance. Kensi didn't want anyone knowing, and that included Sam, and quite frankly, he didn't want anyone to know either. "If there is, I don't even know about it." he says as he walks past the bigger man towards the steps.

"Ah glad you could join us." Hetty says as Deeks enters ops, followed by Sam.

Deeks moves to his spot beside Kensi at the front of the touch screen table. He leans against it, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind him on the edge of it.

"We've received notification of a uprising terrorist cell in LA, they appear to be laying low by committing low level crime. That is until last year. There was a huge money wiring crime committed through one of the popular television shows voting systems. They'd traced back every number and stole about five dollars per vote. That doesn't seem like much, but when they do it to every vote, it adds up." Eric finishes talking.

"Millions of people vote on those shows, and some vote up to ten times, that's a lot of money." Kensi says as she studies the new information Nell is putting up on the screen. She starts explaining. "They almost were caught by the FBI last year, but they lost track of the money somewhere in the middle east. They turned it over to us right after that, and we just got a hit on some of the money. They've somehow gotten onto a television network and are starting their own show, no doubt setting up the wiring of money in the process. They got millions from one show, when they put on an entire series..."

"They'll get trillions." Callen finishes.

Nell nods. "We have a video conference coming through with Director Vance in a minute." Just as she finishes saying this, the team's least favorite person, Granger, walks in. Ever since he'd accused Kensi of murder, nobody let their guard down. She knew her father trusted him though, so that made her a little more at ease, but not enough to trust him, he did try to arrest her.

Director Vance appears on the screen, "I assume you've been told about the case." Everyone nods. "The suspects are starting a show that puts everyday people on the ice and lets people vote for their favorites. We need someone to go undercover. Can any of you skate?"

Callen and Sam turn to Kensi and Deeks. They look at each other. "Yes, well, I can, and I think he might have some hope of being able to."

"Very well then. You'll be going undercover as yourselves." They all look at their director as if he's grown three heads. "If you're going to be on TV, you can't have your neighbors getting suspicious." Kensi and Deeks nod. "Do you have anyone else who's skated before? We need someone to be behind the scenes while you're skating in case anyone says anything."

Eric and Nell slowly raise their hands. "I used to play hockey with my brothers, and my sister taught me some basic moves when her partner didn't show up for rehearsal one day." Eric says,

"My uncle owns a rink, so I skated when I was younger, so I could probably make it work." Nell adds.

"Miss Blye, exactly how well can you skate, because it looks like everyone else is on basic skills."

"She's amazing. She used to compete when she was younger." Kensi elbows him for answering for her.

"And can you still skate?"

"Yes sir." she replies.

"Very well then, you will be going in on Monday to sign up." The feed is cut and everyone looks at each other. This is by far, the strangest op they've ever done.

"So, Hetty, what do we do?" Callen asks.

"We'll have to get you in as eyes and ears, they can't be wearing any devices because of the equipment and transmission of signals behind stage." she replies "Anyway, you can finish up whatever paper work and then the four of you need to go to the gym and practice what you can."

"We're done with paper work so..." Deeks starts and Kensi, Eric, and Nell follow him to the gym.

Kensi starts teaching them basic moves, but soon realizes Nell and Eric are much more advanced than she thought they were. Eric is easily able to lift Nell in a difficult lift where he holds her with one arm straight up as she sits on his hand. Well, on land they look good, on ice, it might be a completely different story.

They day is over and everyone heads home. Kensi is starting to get excited about this op, then remembers the competition tomorrow morning. She wonders if Callen and Sam will really show up.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning of the competition, Kensi was nervous. She saw Sam and Callen walk up and they were standing in the crowd of people watching.

It was their turn and he squeezes her shoulders as they carry the massive board down to the water.

"Just relax, this is the easy one, just slide between my legs and try to get up in time to lean against my hands. Just then, the waves seemed to die down.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait until they pick up again, there's no time limit, see they're waiting too." he nods his head towards the single surfers down the beach about a hundred yards away.

She looks back and can barely see Sam and Callen, but can tell they're more interested in the food then watching their friends sit on a surfboard, so she scoots closer to him. She's sitting on her knees and he has his criss crossed.

She reaches up and strokes the side of his face and he goes to turn around. "They're not watching." she tells him, that's all the confirmation he needs as wraps his arms around her to pull her into the best kiss they've shared yet.

The mixture of the salt water on their lips and the warm sun on their backs makes it seem that much better. Just as they pull apart, Kensi sees Callen looking over towards them, but she knows he can't really tell what they're doing, because they're too far away. The waves pick up as fast as they left and the crowd cheers as Kensi and Deeks start to paddle in. They do pretty well, they manage to not fall off and get to leaning into each other. They get scores of 4.2, 4.6, and 4.7. For an easy stunt, it wasn't that horrible of a score. The scores were lowered because of the difficulty, but the more intricate ones later would make up for that. They make it through the next two rides and have a total score of 72.3 which gets them third place.

"Really?" Kensi is surprised when he tells her this,

"I told you, I would never lie to you."

She smiles and hugs him out of happiness. They head to the award ceremony and get called up to stand on one of the blocks. They don't have much space and Deeks puts his arm around her waist so she doesn't fall off. She doesn't stop him, the other people are in similar positions. They each have a hand on the trophy and Kensi smiles back at him.

Callen and Sam linger in the background, but Callen manages to snap a couple pictures of them over the heads of the crowd as they receive their award.

As Kensi and Deeks leave the temporary stage, one of the singles surfers comes up to Kensi.

"Hey, ever thought about surfing singles? I could give you some lessons." Deeks is walking back to her from the table where they placed the plate on the trophy with their names on it.

"No, I like surfing with my uh..." she hesitates for a second. "my boyfriend, here he is." She finishes as Deeks returns with the trophy. She sees Callen and Sam walking towards their cars in the opposite direction.

"Oh, okay, well if you change your mind, let me know." The guy takes off down the beach.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing. He wanted to teach me to surf singles."

"And you said..."

"I'd rather surf with my boyfriend. It felt really weird saying it though." He picks her up and spins her around once before looking her in the eyes again.

"What was that for?"

"I never thought you'd actually tell anyone, even if it was someone we don't know."

she just leans in and kisses him before they head back to his apartment down the beach. They go to practice skating a little at the nearby rink and she has him go through what she'd taught him the day before in the gym. She has to admit, he was improving very quickly. He could even skate while having his arm around her like they would have to do throughout every routine.

Just as they get back to his apartment, their phones go off, he puts his keys back in the ignition and they head in to OSP.

"I figured you would be in need of these. They've already been broke in, so you don't have to worry about that. I hope tomorrow goes well. This is one of the longest shots I've ever taken with an op, but I have faith in you. Oh and by the way, Ms Blye and Mr Deeks, Congratulations on your surfing competition." Hetty leaves the four of them with their skates. "Oh and I almost forgot. She wheels out a wardrobe rack filled with skating outfits. "Take these with you, these are for Kensi and Deeks, and these are for Eric and Nell."

"Wow." Kensi and Nell examine their clothing, Nell apparently loves hers, she continues gushing over them.

"Can't wait to see you in that one." Deeks whispers in her ear. It was a little pink outfit that was no more than a bikini. The skirt on the bottom part did cover a little more though.

He was just glad he didn't have many skin tight pants. The outfits were numbered with tags so that they could tell which outfit corresponded with their partner's outfit.

In the morning, they meet up with Eric and Nell in the parking lot outside the rink.

"So where do you two supposedly work?"

"Nell's a telemarketer and I'm her shift manager."

"We both work at LAPD." Kensi says.

"How did we meet each other?" Eric asks.

"Through friends at a party." Deeks replies. It was a simple enough answer that wouldn't require further explaining.

They're walking in when something catches Kensi's eye. "Hold up." She takes a picture of the flier and sends it to Callen, She dials his number as she does. "Hey, Callen, I think I found you and Sam a way in." she hangs up and they head inside.

The flier was a help wanted sign for Zamboni drivers. No experience necessary.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A man slightly younger than Deeks is at the counter.

"Ah, yeah, we're just here to skate."

"Hey, honey, look at this. A skating competition!" Kensi says excitedly, playing the role of a girlfriend.

"That would be fun, can we sign up?" He asks the man behind the counter who was already pulling out forms. They just had to go for an interview and small audition.

"Auditions are being held now, you're just in time, although we haven't had many sign up so you won't have too much competition."

"Do we need to be in dress?" Kensi asks.

"It would probably help your chances."

They head to the locker rooms. Nell has on an orange sequined dress that had a loose skirt that swirled around her on turns. The color really brought out her amber eyes and red hair. She looked cute and Eric's vest matched it.

Kensi was wearing a baby blue dress that had a leotard piece underneath. It was skin tight and only was on one shoulder and was long sleeved on that arm. The back was open and she was sure Deeks' eyes would pop out when he saw it. Hers just about popped out when she saw him. His vest was baby blue too, but unlike Eric, he didn't have a shirt under his. Leaving his abs for all to view, Kensi realized it wasn't really a vest, because it actually pulled over his head. There weren't any buttons. His black pants weren't skin tight, but clung nicely to his butt and upper legs.

Nell and Eric went out first and Kensi and Deeks watched as they easily went through a simple routine they must have made up last night, just like Kensi and Deeks had done. They see the judges nod and Nell turns and gives them a thumbs up signaling that they made it through.

Kensi was pretty sure they could have made it through without even skating. The two women judges couldn't take their eyes off Deeks and were giving him flirty smiles. The two men were eying up Kensi just as much. They went through the steps and were passed to the first round.

They have to sign papers saying that they knew it was dangerous and they wouldn't sue if anything happened to either of them.

Kensi picks up her phone and calls the second they're back in her car. "Hetty, both of us made it through. We have a week before the first show."

"Yes, that sounds like you will be spending your entire next week at the rink. I'd advise you to not come in, we need you to be practicing. You have to at least make it to round three. After that, they keep you back stage for interviews and as commentary for the other pairs.

"Got it." Kensi hangs up the phone and repeats it all to Deeks. Nell or Eric would surely call with the same news.

"Cool, we get off work for weeks, and I get to spend time with you every day." He puts his hand on hers. "Oh and 'Honey'? I thought you hated nicknames."

"I hate being called nicknames, I said nothing about using them." She smiles over at him as they head to the nearest ice rink to practice. They hadn't even bothered to change.

The rink they found was pretty much empty, so they had it to themselves. Kensi choreographed it because it was an 'amateur only' competition and they weren't allowed to actually have a choreographer.

She's impressed by how fast he seems to be catching on and decides to start getting him used to having extra weight. She doesn't want to risk having him lift her yet, so she does this swing thing around his back, looping her arms around his neck. He looses his balance the first few times, but finally gets it. They work on the footwork next. The song she'd chosen was 'Dance With Me Tonight'. It had a funky beat and he was messing around.

He started doing his own thing at the beginning, just kind of messing around, pushing his hair back and patting his leg as he spun. She laughed.

"You should totally actually do that in the beginning!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we want the audience to like us, and you doing that kinda will put us on the right foot to start with."

They have the first thirty second of the song perfected by the late afternoon. They eat at the rink and he makes sure she eats enough sugar to account for the exercise. Then she starts pulling out the more complicated stuff.

He is sore by the time they leave, and a week later he could do this in his sleep.

"I hope Eric and Nell do good." She says as she catches a glimpse of the two in the mob of skaters.

Kensi has on a bikini like top and one of the skirts that covered the bikini like bottoms that was made of strings of sequins. The straps and borders of the top that connected to the bottoms on her sides were also sequined, along with her skate covers and the belt Deeks was wearing. He had on a see through silvery top with a sparkling design on it.

They hear the stage crew shouting for them to get in a line. "Well, no turning back now." They were fourth in line, right behind Eric and Nell who were both wearing dark green.


	12. Chapter 12

They watched as Nell and Eric effortlessly preformed. Simple lifts and spins and a lot of footwork made them look really good. Nell and Eric's style was completely different. They had a more energetic, quicker style. There were a lot of little jumps and quick turns.

Kensi and Deeks had a softer, more graceful approach. Their song was faster so it wasn't as awkward. This round wasn't open for voting from the public, but there was one of those things where people called or texted their favorite team in order to have them win the VIP award.

They were obviously just seeing how to get the favorites into a position so more would feel the need to vote.

"You're on!" the backstage coordinator tells them as they skate out onto the ice.

"Ready?"he asks her, taking her hand.

She just squeezes it and nods, smiling a little, but also feeling very nervous.

"Next up we have a couple of LAPD officers, Miss Kensi Blye and Mr Martin Deeks!" The TV announcer says into the camera.

The music starts and Deeks does his little dance thing at the beginning. He leaps on his toe picks over to Kensi who loops her arms around his neck and swings herself over his back. She skates backwards while he follows her as she wags her finger in a 'come here' manner, following the lyrics of the song.

They do a couple twists and then the first lift where he flips her up onto his shoulder, just like on the surf board, but this time he spins with her there. After safely lowering her back down, they continue. Their next moves are a little more technical, they weave back and forth, him going backwards, while holding hands. Then he passes her behind his back a couple times while holding onto at least one hand at all times. She does a cartwheel type thing, holding onto his arm and they do more footwork before the final lift where she rolls across his shoulders, also like they do on the surfboard. They finish and stand in front of the judges.

He puts his arm around her shoulder, they're supposed to be playing a dating couple, but he knows she wouldn't want him touching her too much with everyone watching. She casually wraps her arm around his waist as they both catch their breath.

"That was incredible, you two seemed to work together very well out there" the first judge is a woman, she's in her early thirties and has jet black hair with hot pink highlights. She was dressed in a white mini dress that was cut very low.

"I agree, I didn't see one instance where you overstepped each other or were out of sync." The second woman has natural dirty blonde hair and is wearing a black, one sleeved dress.

"I also agree, but my complaint would be that you need to connect more." the first male judge says. He's wearing a dark heather colored suit.

"Yes, that would also be the only point I saw that you need to work on." the final male judge says. He's wearing a baby blue dress shirt and black tie.

"Thank you judges, now for the scores." the announcer says. All during this Kensi and Deeks had to keep smiling and acting like they were overly excited and nervous.

The judges went in the same order as they'd spoken to them.

"8"

"8"

"7"

"7"

"That brings you to the top of the board with a total of 30 out of 40 points!"

Kensi and Deeks skate off the ice and change into matching athletic pants and tops before entering the interview room.

They answer questions about what it was like and what they thought about their score. They wait with the other teams in a room where they watch the other couples skate. Some of them are pretty ugly. Kensi knows both they and Eric and Nell will make it through.

The judges come into the room with the camera crew and ask five teams to leave. There are now 20 teams. She and Deeks had come in first, followed by Eric and Nell, then a team of two bankers named Amanda and Chris.

The cameras are still rolling as they are told that they will have assigned songs for next week. The cameras stop rolling and they are given cards that tell them to come to the rink at a certain time for filming rehearsals and to find out their songs. Kensi and Deeks get theirs first, since they came in first place.

The next day at 5 am they show up at the rink.

"Hello," the guy says and Kensi immediately recognizes him as judge number 3. He goes on to tell them stuff they know is just for the effect of the camera.

"And here's your song." he says as he points to the booth.

Defying Gravity comes on over the speakers of the rink.

"Yes!" Kensi says as she pulls an elbow back in an excited manner.

"So, why don't you try working on this for a while and we'll film now and cut out parts later." he tells them as they work on putting their skates on.

They are out on the ice and Kensi just basically works him into her routine she already knew. Instead of a double spin he uses a new lift they'd been working on.

"No, you have to grab my leg higher so you don't run over my fingers!" she tells him as they stop again. They were trying a new move that he lifted her up by her waist then she flipped over and he grabbed her leg as she held onto one of his skates. It was a difficult move, but she knew they could do it.

"Okay, let's try again."

They do and he still doesn't do it right so she stops him, "Deeks!"

"Sorry, I'm trying!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm just wondering why you call him Deeks."

"Oh, most of the guys go by their last names at work, I met him there first, so I don't know, it's just what I call him."

"Even outside of work?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like when you call someone by a shortened name like Andy or Bri, it's not easy to switch after years of calling them that."

"So is Kensi short for something?"

"Nope, just Kensi." she shrugs acting nicer than she usually is.

"Okay, you two get back to work, and remember what we told you about getting closer."

They finish their routine in about two hours and she can tell the judge, who she now knows as Max, is impressed.

They are skating closer in this one, him pulling her into his chest on turns and the jumps on the 'defying gravities' are replaced by graceful lifts by her hips where he holds her up on his chest, in the air, moving her onto his shoulder, and other variations.

They leave at seven thirty after changing and watching Eric and Nell start working on their routine to "Walking on Sunshine". The judges did really do a good job at matching the songs to the teams.

They stop by Kensi's place before returning to his apartment. She still wasn't to the stage of wanting to keep stuff at his house, but would pack for at least three days.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"he asks as they settle on the couch with tacos they'd bought along the way.

"Nothing, I'm so tired right now." she replies before biting into the taco.

"Good, me too." he replies, copying her actions and biting the taco, which unfortunately cracked, leading to the meat juices dripping onto his gray sweatpants.

"Here." she says leaning across to dab it off.

"Kensi" he says as she gets closer to his slightly bulging member. She doesn't stop. "Kensi! Hands off!" he says and she leans back on the cushion laughing. Only now does he realize he used the exact words she had just a few weeks ago when he'd spilled pomegranate green tea on her leg in the car then tried to clean it off.

He relaxes and she pretends not to notice the obvious effect she'd just had on him, she wasn't blind and definitely caught sight of the slight change in shape the sweats took near his crotch.

They finish eating and start watching the classic movie 'The Sound of Music' she's obviously wiped out from the intense skating that day because she's asleep by the time 'The Hills are Alive' is over. He takes the garbage to the kitchen and debates on carrying her to the bedroom, but his arms are so sore from lifting her for almost two hours straight, he knows its best for both of them if he just leaves her there. He puts her pillow under her head and pulls her legs down as he covers her with her blanket.

He's thankful he doesn't bring her to the bedroom the next morning. They hear the door open and both have their weapons drawn immediately.

"Woah, just us." Callen says holding his hands up. Kensi is still on the couch, kneeling to see over the back and she draws her gun back and puts it on the table beside her. Sam walks in after Callen moves out of the doorway.

"How'd you get in here?" Deeks asks.

"One of your neighbors was walking in with groceries so we helped her. Sweet old lady. Anyway, she let us into the front door, then Sam picked the lock."Callen explains. Deeks rolls his eyes

"Hey, G, we only have to make one stop now."

"Care to share any information with the class, like why Kensi's sleeping here?"

"We fell asleep watching a movie." Kensi replies standing up, hearing her back pop into place as she stretches.

"And you just happen to have your blanket and pillow because..."

"How do you know their mine?" Kensi challenges.

"Because I've been to your house before and I know that you have that blanket on your bed and that pillow too."

"Fine, I left them here after I stayed for the competition."

"Which one?"

"Surfing."

"So you've been here since then?"

"No, I have other stuff at home."

Callen decides to drop it after receiving a look from Sam.

"Anyway, we traced the money to an offshore account belonging to a known group of terrorists. We have reason to believe that they're collecting it in order to buy a load of missiles that are most likely being put up for auction in a couple months. We can't track those down, unfortunately, they could be anywhere in the world. So we have to wait and hope they win in order to track them down." Sam tells them.

"The team from DC will be out to help us by the end of the month, probably right after the next competition." Callen adds.

With that the two agents leave and Kensi and Deeks head to the kitchen to find breakfast. Just another day in the lives of undercover NCIS agents.


End file.
